btd6ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:UniqueMaster1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have BTD 6 ideas Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley hooplafish by the way, be on the lookout for a user named "hooplafish" and ban him forever. E360 02:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) new theme Just so you don't freak out, I changed the background image to fit the wiki theme for btd6 ideas. Let me know your opinion on my talk page--E360 (Talk) 23:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ya itz perfect--Anonymous 01:18, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Anonymous, please skip a line and put a colon (:) before posting.--E360 (Talk) 01:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) juicestain06 a new juicestain just joined the wiki--juicestain06! he deleted one page (replaced text with a simple space) i will fix it as soon as i can...E360 (Talk) 23:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :PS i banned him for using multiple accounts (juicestain09 and juicestain06).--E360 (Talk) 23:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) juicestain09 when you're unblocked, ask him for his password and say if u give me your password ill give you a million dollars if he does then log in then unblock everyone except polobob,calliou 2,1000fast,goldman10000,roberto 806, and roberto 6995. then after you do that block juicestain09. if he doesn't give you his password or blocks you than just quit.leave polobob,calliou 2,1000fast,goldman10000,roberto 806, and roberto 6995 blocked because they're all sockpuppets of polobob.--E360 (Talk) 16:54, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I doubt that would work.----UniqueMaster1 hey guys what da fus about juicestain?--Anonymous 01:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Try it, it might work--you tell me! Hey Anonymous, what did you say?--E360 (Talk) 01:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Fine I'll try it.----UniqueMaster1 ::That's illegal--Hello, I am a Glue Gunner, and love glueing bloons. 20:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, tell that to E360. um, dude, i think juicestain never tells us his pass, so he never unblocks me, and being a noob with no life, was juicestain09 making me blocked forever? i guess, if he comes to my wiki, i'll block him forever. TATemporaryAaron1101 05:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) He is obviously smarter than that. Why would he believe anything so ridiculous? Oh, and Anonymous, are you at all related to the hacking/politics group Anonymous? Uniquemaster, you claim to be a unique master, but you are not. All you are to me is a person with a meaningless vendetta against a user that I have no relation to whatsoever. You are a low grade user anywhere else but here, for this is your only source of power. And you don't even know who I am... > : ) Hi WWIIOVERKILL (talk) 03:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC)WWIIOVERKILL uouNon53 (talk) 10:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC)SoAmerica Hey Uniquemaster1, I really like your wiki and as I, Kijimaga5, am making a similar wiki, Bloons TD 6 ideas, I was thinking we could exchange ideas and stuff like that. I am interested to how your wiki as i hope you are mine. I am much newer to wikia than you so it is likely that you will have more to tell, so the choice is yours. So if you are interested my wiki page address is bloons-td-6-ideas.wikia.com. Thanks a lot, --Kijimaga5 (talk) 15:07, September 3, 2013 (UTC).